


DURnk

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [36]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get super drunk and Matt makes sure you don't get into too much trouble. Or he tries to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DURnk

You’re sitting at the bar getting drunk off your ass after a lousy day. Foggy and Karen have long since gone home and Matt volunteered to stay at the bar with you and make sure you got home safe.

“Hey, I think that’s enough.” Matt tries to coax the bottle out of your hands.

“I don’t care what you think Matt. I am a grown, thinking, adult who can decide for herself how much alcohol to consume.”

He sighs. “I know that. But you're thinking significantly less right now. Let’s at least go home if you’re going to finish the bottle.”

“Who’s home? We don’t live together Mr. Abs McScrufferson.” You trail a finger down his chest before poking at it a few times.

“Okay, we’re taking you home now.” He helps you stand.

“I know you’re just saying we so you don’t sound bossy.”

“Okay. May I please take you home Miss?” He bows.

And in your current state, it’s the funniest thing you’ve heard. “You may, good sir.” You loop your arm in his.

“Okay, I’m going to fold up my cane, can you be my eyes?”

“I’m drunk, not a child Matt. Yes I can be your eyes.”

He smiles. “Good.”

And just as Matt is about to have you out the door, you hear a guy yell at the TV, insulting Daredevil.

“Hold on Matt.” You slip your arm out of his and walk over and punch the guy in the jaw.

Half the bar turns to look at you. Matt scrubs his hand down his face before sprinting over to intervene before anything else happens.

“I will have you know that he’s doing great things for this city and you should respect him.”

The man hits you before standing, towering over you. “You know what I think? I think you should respect the differing opinions of your fellow citizens.”

Matt has to control his temper and not start a full on brawl with the guy himself. Instead, he walks over, gritting his teeth as he gets between the two of you. “Sir, I’m sorry she punched you, but don’t ever touch her again.” He warns in his most authoritative voice before grabbing your arm and leading you out of the bar.

“You’re lucky you’re blind man, otherwise I’d kick your ass.” The man calls after Matt as he leaves with you.

“Y/n. you can’t do stuff like that. That’s how you get hurt.”

“But Daredevil isn’t bad.”

He sighs. “I know. I’m sure he’s trying to do his best for his city, but he knows what he does is controversial. I'm sure he’s even at war with himself about it; but he wouldn’t want you putting yourself in danger in his name. Okay?”

You look at Matt. “You act like you’re close with the guy.”

“I’m just speculating. But he’s shown that he’s working to keep this city safe. Wouldn’t want to give him more work, right? I mean, this is Hell’s Kitchen; he’s already got his plate full.”

“Fiiinnneee Matt. I won’t punch anymore guys in his name.” You pause. “I totally could’ve taken him if you hadn’t stepped in though."

"Y/n, I love you, but you’re over confident.”

“You love me?”

Matt panics for a moment at how serious you sound. “Yeah, of course. You’re one of my closest friends.” He shrugs, hoping you don't pick up on how high pitched his voice is.

“You should’ve seen your face just now.” You laugh. “You loooovvvveeee me.”

“Come on. Are we in third grade?” He chuckles.

“‘s fine. You don’t have to say it again. I heard you.” You snuggle into his shoulder and close your eyes as you walk.

Matt smiles and lets you, and figuring you won’t remember any of this tomorrow.

“What do you say to crashing at my place? It’s closer and your cheek got cut when he hit you. I have first aid stuff, I can clean you up and you can have the bed.”

“Mmmmm… That sounds good.” You agree.

He nods. “Okay. We’re almost there.”

You furrow your brows. “How do you know where we’re going?”

“I grew up in this city.” He shrugs. “I could navigate it with my eyes closed.”

Once again, in your inebriated state, it’s the funniest thing you’ve ever heard.

-0-

When you get into Matt’s apartment, he sits you on the sofa and goes to get his first aid kit.

“I’m going to feel it to see how bad it is. Okay?” He asks, to which you just nod. “I’ll be gentle, but it might be sore.” He warns before grazing his hands over the cut and the surrounding skin to assess the depth and swelling. “Okay, it just broke the skin, so we’ll be okay with just cleaning it. It’ll sting a little when I clean it, but then you can go to bed, okay?”

You nod. “Thanks Matt.”

He nods with a small smile as he wets some gauze with alcohol. He dabs it as gentle as he can, but you gasp anyway. He’s not picking up on any signs that he hurt you, at least not enough to elicit that reaction. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t drink enough water between drinks. I’m going to get dehydrated.” You gasp again, and grab Matt’s bicep. “What if my veins shrivel up and I die because My blood dried out?”

He bursts out laughing at that.

You just watch him, curious, before joining in yourself. “I realize now that that’s impossible.” You pause. “I am so drunk.”

He chuckles. “That you are. Can I finish this now so we can get to bed please?”

“Yep.”

He finishes cleaning the cut before putting away the first aid kit. “Okay, you ready for bed?”

You nod before collapsing on the sofa.

“Come on, that can’t be comfortable. You’re sleeping in the bed.” He takes your hand and leads you to his bed. “Goodnight y/n.” He says before grabbing one of the pillows and heading to the sofa.

“Maatttt.” You call.

“What is it?” He sighs.

“Will you please come tuck me in?”

He laughs, but gets up and does as you asked. You’re still sprawled halfway on the bed on top of the covers, so he pulls your legs on the bed and puts the covers over you. “There, can you sleep now?”

“Mhmmm.” You hum as you pull him down for a hug.

He hugs you back but you don’t let go when he goes to stand up. He sighs and slips out from under your arms before putting them under the blanket again. “Night.” He tells you before going to the sofa for some much needed sleep.

-0-

You wake up with a pounding headache in a strange apartment and panic. You can’t remember what happened last night, so the first thing you do is check yourself. You’re still clothed, check. Purse, phone; corner, and plugged in on the night stand. Okay, at least whoever you came home with isn’t a douche bag. You walk out of the room to see Matt behind the counter, making breakfast.

“Morning sunshine.” He smiles, walking over with aspirin and a glass of water.

“Hey. So. I don’t remember last night, at all. Can you fill me in?”

He chuckles. “Yeah. You drank a lot and I was about to get you out of the bar when someone insulted Daredevil.”

“Uh-oh.” You mumble.

“Yeah. You went over and punched the guy in the jaw, then he hit you.”

“That explains why my face hurts.”

“Yeah. He must’ve had a ring on because it broke the skin. You’ll be swollen for a couple days, but you’ll be fine.”

You nod and stand to give him a hug before sitting again. “Well thank you for staying and dealing with me.”

He shrugs. “What are friends for?”

“Still, can I do something to make up for it?”

“Take me out to coffee and we’ll call it square.” He smiles.

“Deal.”

“I actually have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Are you a flirty drunk?”

Your voice drops an octave. “Why, what did I do?”

He shakes his head with a grin. “Nothing too embarrassing. I was just wondering if you were a flirty or honest drunk.”

“Okay, well everyone is an honest drunk- oh. You were wondering if there was any truth to me throwing myself at you.”

“Hey, that’s not what I said. There’s a difference between that and flirting. But yeah.”

“I’m sorry if I made things awkward. I uh-”

“No, you didn’t. I’m not going to lie, I didn’t mind. I’d like it better sober though.” He gives a soft smile and shrugs.

“Oh, you meant take you out to coffee, like on a real date.”

He gives a sheepish smile as his eyes meet your chin. His smile fades when you don’t respond for a while. Your heart is still steady, so he can tell you’re not nervous. Maybe you're actually considering it. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to. We can just go as friends.”

You shake your head. “No. I didn’t know you had any interest in me like that. I’d love to go on a real date with you.”

He smiles. “Great. Uh, you want some eggs?”

“Sure.” You think about everything you’ve been through with Matt as he sets the food down. Soon you hear him saying something in the distance. “I’m sorry, what? I zoned out for a minute.”

“I was just telling you that your food’s going to get cold.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“So what grabbed your attention?” He asks.

“I was just thinking about us. I’m glad it happened this way.”

“What getting drunk and talking about my muscles?” He grins.

“Oh my God, did I?”

He chuckles. “A little. Sorry, where were you going with that though?”

“Uh, just how we were friends for so long. I always said I wanted to skip the butterfly stage, but it’s never happened until now. I’m so comfortable with you already. It’s nice.”

He nods. “Yeah. The whole ‘what you wanted has been right in front of you all this time’ thing.”

You nod. “It’s so cliche. I’ve become my worst nightmare.”

“So, I don’t give you butterflies?”

“Who knows, maybe you will now that I’m seeing you in this context. That just equates to anxiety for me though. Doesn’t mean you don’t make me feel warm and fuzzy inside though. Anyway, it’s nice knowing someone before they’re trying to impress you.”

“Who says I haven’t been?” There’s that grin again.

“Oh stop.”

He just shrugs and goes back to his food.

“Wait, you're serious?”

He gives a vague shrug.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t think you saw me like that. I didn’t want you to think of me as the guy moping because he’s friend zoned.”

“Well maybe it’s for the best that I got hammered last night then.”

He chuckles. “Yeah, but next time, try not to start any fights.”

You take his food and set it on the table before you climb into his lap. “Well how could I when you’ll be there to distract me?” You lean down and brush your lips against his.

He grins and pulls you closer, opening his lips and letting them shut over yours over and over again. You pull back at the same time, eyes fluttering open. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

“Well you could’ve if you’d just said something.”

He chuckles. “Well, I won’t make that mistake again.”


End file.
